Ljudmila Levi Diesterbleek
Zitate & Inspiration Richiger Name: Ljudmila Levi Diesterbleek Spitzname: Levi, Void oder 701D __TOC__ Persönlichkeit Rules of Keeping a Mogwai *'1. Keep them away from the light: '''Bright lights can hurt them. Sunlight will kill them. *'2. Never get them wet: If they get wet, Mogwai will grow furballs on its back, which detach and give rise to a new generation of Mogwai, considerably more aggressive than their progenitor. *'3. Never feed them after midnight: '''Feeding a Mogwai after midnight turns them into a more dangerous monster called a Gremlin. Aussehen Das Aussehen in aller kürze: Haarfarbe variiert zwischen Straßenköterblond und Braun, Augenfarbe grau, blasser Hauttyp(sonnenbrandgefährdet), Schuhgröße irgendwas um 40, Kleidergröße prinzipiell L, Körbchengröße A, Körpergröße 170cm bei einem Körperfettanteil von keine Ahnung. Klamottengeschmack schwarze Shirts und Jeans, Schuhe prinzipiell geschlossen. Alles weitere unter ihrer Ausrüstung. https://pin.it/4njp6f5xtsx7ko Martha3.jpg Martha2.jpg Hintergrund Auch wenn sie die Protagonistin ihrer Geschichte ist, hätte sie sich keinen plakativeren Namen ausdenken können. Wem auch immer Norma das zu verdanken hat, vermutlich ihren Eltern, danke für nichts. Norma(25) hat den Triple-A-Pass: Atypisch, asexuell, asozial. Derer bedarf es aber etwas an Erläuterung. Der Asperger-Autismus, zeitgemäß Autistische-Spektrums-Störung (ASS) genannt, wurde erst im Erwachsenenalter, also nach der Schulzeit diagnostiziert. Kurzzeitig stand ADHS im Raum, aber zu 50% auch nicht. Bis zur Diagnose war sie hauptsächlich anders als die normtypische Masse. Kinder riefen komische Norma und das vermutlich nicht wegen ihres Sinns für Humor. Das Anders sein oder Außenseitertum hat sie sich schnell aneignen können, indem sie in der Pubertät gefallen an Punk-Musik und Anarchismus fand. Sie war zwar äußerst kritisch und aufmüpfig, geriet aber kaum in Problemsituationen, wenn man von den Autoritäten des Schulalltags absieht. Das Problem beim Mobbing waren also nicht primär die Mitschüler*innen, sondern die Pädagog*innen. Heute würde man sagen schade, mit Asperger wäre eine andere Schule mit kompetenterem Personal sicher passender gewesen, aber ja schade, das gabs für Asoziale nicht. Asozial bedeutet in ihrem Fall ein unbekannter Migrationshintergrund der Eltern, vermutlich irgendwas aus dem Osten, was es nicht mehr gibt oder heute anders heißt, ein niedriges Bildungsniveau der Familie zuzüglich geringem Einkommen und der Schauplatz ihrer Kindheit, das Dorf, wo es an allem mangelt was modern bedeutet: Infrastruktur um wegzukommen, Alternativen um wegzuwollen, Verständnis fürs Anders sein um ggfls. bleibenzuwollen. Norma gibt niemandem die Schuld an alledem, allenfalls dem verkappten System, und jedenfalls nicht ihren Eltern. Die Großeltern waren Bauern aus Unbekannt eingewandert, der Erzeuger machte sich vom Acker und die liebe Mutter tat ihr Bestmögliches. In dem Wuscht Achtsamkeit für die eigenen Gefühle und die Anderer zu entwickeln, sollte nicht gerade einfach sein. Es lief bisher unerwartet durchschnittlich unspektakulär. Ohne aus den Gleisen zu fallen verlief die Fahrt auf der Gefühlsachterbahn relativ reibungslos, von Liebe auf den ersten Blick bis Herzschmerz und wieder Freunde sein und alles ohne signifikante hinterbliebene Narben. Beziehungen Levi und Geist Fluch? Besessen? Geist ist eine art Stalker? Wird heimgesucht von dem Geist Föhnböe Levi und Drache Pakt? Wie mit Dämon Calcifer, Deal mit dem Teufel usw Hat einen Pakt mit dem Drachen Muckefukk Levi und Roboter Besitz? Sklave? Gegenteil von Dobby und Harry mit der Socke und der Freiheit. Der herrenlose Roboter erkennt Levi als seine Herrin an. Ist Eigentümerin des Roboters 1100101 Ausrüstung und Artefakte Norma hat sich mit der Zeit einiges an Krams angesammelt. Sie misst Besitz nicht allzuviel Wert bei, ganz nach der Philosophie des Minimalismus, ein Euphemismus für Armut, hat aber dennoch den ein oder anderen Gegenstand, der besonders nützlich erscheint. Nützlich bedeutet bei Norma, Gesetz' eines Falles, der Gegenstand verfügt über eine Lebensbereichernde Eigenschaft oder Fähigkeit. *Zwei Paar Schuhe: **Springerstiefel (schwarz), die guten Halt an den Knöcheln versprechen, sollte sie mal in einer Post-Apokalypse um ihr Leben taktieren und mit Stahlkappen, ebenfalls für die Post-Apokalypse. Realistisch betrachtet geben die Stiefel ihr Selbstbewusstsein. Man steht minimal höher als gewohnt und das Wissen, einem Vollidioten kräftig gegen das Schienbein oder in die Leistengegend zu donnern ohne sich dabei selbst zu verletzen, suggeriert zusätzlich Sicherheit. **Dadsneaker, immer mal aus und wieder in Mode kommende Turnschuhe mit äußerst bequemem Fußbett. Sollte man mal schleunigst das Weite suchen wollen, rennt es sich sehr gut in diesen Schuhen. Die reflektierenden Streifen suggerieren ebenfalls Sicherheit. Nicht, als würde das rasende Autos zum Bremsen animieren. *Schlüsselbund mit wenigen Schlüsseln, einem USB-Stick der aussieht wie ein Schlüssel, ein Döschen für In-Ear-Ohrstöpsel, ein Laserpointer und zwei Dietriche. *'Mantel der Ambivalenz. Ein von ihr gestalteter pseudo-magischer Gegenstand aus einer Rettungsdecke, diese Gold-Silber-Folien, bei der eine Seite mit Black 3.0 bestrichen, eine Farbe die 99% des Lichtes absorbiert, und die andere Seite mit Reflektorstoff angenäht wurde. Beide Seiten, schwarz wie weiß(hell), lösen die dritte Dimension auf, sodass eh, naja das ist dann zweidimensional. Er steckt noch in der Beta-Phase und es ist auch bisher unklar, ob die Wärmeisolierende Funktion erhalten geblieben ist. *Schnittschutzhandschuhe. Rein theoretisch könnte man damit ein Schwert an der Klinge festhalten. Oder ein Messer. Selten getragen, da die Schuhe bereits genügend Sicherheit suggerieren. *Desinfektionsgel. Dieses saubere Gefühl nach einem Tag voller Aufzugtastern, Türklinken, Automaten und Geländern. An dieser Stelle ein Hoch auf Supermarkttüren mit Bewegungssensor. *'Regenschirm. '''Dieser völlig normale Regenschirm ist garantiert kein Gadget aus einem Geheimagentenfilm. Der Sicherheitsregenschirm ist äußerst stabil und ersetzt das mitführen eines Baseballschlägers oder einer Brechstange (warum auch immer man sowas mitführen sollte; siehe Sicherheitsgefühl). Es gibt die Überlegungen einen Stabelektroschocker einzubauen. Leider ist das Budget knapp und Levi hat nur ein Alurohr statt eines Schirms. Falls Nachfragen kommen, hat sie auch zwei Rohrklemmen, Schrauben und Dübel dabei. Das ehemalige "Tischbein" soll zu einer Kleiderstange umgebaut werden, ganz do it yourself. Also Klartext: Das Rohr ist eine Waffe. *'Blaues Fläschchen. '''Dieses Keramikfläschchen, bemalt in Berliner/Preußisch Blau mit der Aufschrift "KILL ME" scheint wohl ein schlechter Scherz. Der Duft von Bittermandel lässt erahnen, dass es sich dabei um Cyanwasserstoff handelt. Sie fand die Flasche hinter einer Fliese der Badewanne. Die Aufschrift spielt vermutlich an "DRINK ME" und "EAT ME" aus Alice im Wunderland an. Fähigkeiten Magische Ausspruch & Handgesten Kategorie:Protagonist